My Sweet Squirrel
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Kencan yang berakhir dengan menginap di rumahnya. Berkenalan dengan orangtuanya, kemudian mandi berdua dengannya. Namun setelah itu dia ingin agar aku menyentuhnya lebih dari yang biasa kami lakukan dengan dalih ingin lebih tahu tentangku. Apa sebetulnya yang ada di pikiran Tsugumi-san?


**Happy birthday, Sayo-san~**

**Yah, selain sebagai bentuk perayaan ultah doi, s****udah lama juga aku ingin banget nulis oneshot OTP yang fluff banget ini UwU**

**Walau kayaknya bakal banyak shipper SayoHina garis kerad yang bakal ke-triggered, sih ya... ahahaha**

**Sorry not sorry~ *insert 'ehe'-nya Cute Girl***

* * *

**My Sweet Squirrel**

"Haaah…" aku menghela napas, berharap rasa penat baik di kepala maupun pundakku berkurang dengan itu.

Gadis bersurai coklat yang mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku sejak tadi pun menoleh kepadaku, lengkap dengan dahinya yang mengernyit karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Sayo-_san_, tidakkah sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu?" saran gadis yang merupakan kekasihku itu, Hazawa Tsugumi-_san_.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pundak kirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, kita lanjut saja jalannya. Lagipula aku sudah duduk dalam waktu lama selama kelas tambahan tadi."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"E—eh? Apakah aku lupa mengatakannya?" Hazawa-_san_ tampak panik. "Rasanya tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan mencari hadiah _white day_ yang sudah telat lima hari untuk teman-temanku di Afterglow juga teman-teman Sayo-_san_ di Roselia."

_Ah, gawat… bisa-bisanya konsentrasiku teralihkan saat dia menjelaskan destinasi kami hari ini._ Gumamku.

"Maaf ya, Hazawa-_san_…" ucapku merasa bersalah. "Sepertinya aku sedang melamun saat kamu menjelaskannya sebelum kita berangkat tadi."

"Ah, ti—tidak apa-apa, kok, Sayo-_san_!" ujar Hazawa-san. "_E—etto_…"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sore dulu? Tadi siang aku hanya asal makan saja, jadi perutku masih…" ujarnya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Boleh, kebetulan aku juga lapar. Apa ada restoran yang kamu rekomendasikan?"

Manik coklatnya tampak berbinar-binar mendengar jawabanku.

"Ayo, Sayo-san~! Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak dan murah di dekat sini!" serunya semangat sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya… pelan-pelan saja, ya, Hazawa-_san_."

* * *

"Ah, perutku kenyang sekali…" ucap Hazawa-_san_ sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya.

"Kecil-kecil ternyata makanmu banyak juga, ya?" godaku.

"Bi—biasanya porsiku jauh lebih sedikit dari ini…" jawabnya lengkap dengan wajahnya yang merona. "Hari ini ada banyak kegiatan di OSIS jadi energiku rasanya seperti terkuras habis…"

"Itu artinya _otsukaresama_ untuk kita berdua hari ini." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Hazawa-_san_ sesaat terdiam, mungkin kaget karena tiba-tiba aku mengelusnya seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf…" ucapku sambil menarik lenganku.

Namun tiba-tiba Hazawa-_san_ menangkapnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayo-_san_."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika Sayo-_san_ menyentuhku lebih lama lagi…" rajuknya lengkap dengan ekspresi malu-malu tapi mau khasnya.

_Ya ampun, apa-apaan ekspresinya tadi itu? Manis sekali…_ gumamku.

"Sayo-_san_, ada apa?"

"A—ah, bukan apa-apa, kok, Tsugumi-_san_!" jawabku salah tingkah.

Sekarang dia terkejut lagi.

"Barusan Sayo-_san_ memanggil namaku?"

"Ah, umm… iya, karena latah, sih…" jawabku gugup.

"Kalau begitu apakah aku harus membuat Sayo-_san_ kaget dulu supaya Sayo-_san_ memanggilku 'Tsugumi-_san_'?" ekspresinya tampak muram.

Sepertinya dia sudah sangat lama menantikan momen ini, ya?

Aku menghela napas. "Tenanglah, untuk seterusnya aku akan berusaha memanggilmu dengan namamu, Tsugumi-_san_."

"Orang-orang yang kupanggil langsung dengan nama kecilnya paling jumlahnya hanya hitungan jari." Ujarku sambil memainkan rambutku, menahan malu. "Berbanggalah karena kamu telah masuk ke daftar orang-orang spesial itu."

Tsugumi-san tertawa lepas. "Ahahahaha~!"

"A—apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya kaget karena Sayo-_san_ tiba-tiba pandai merayu."

"Me—merayu apanya? Aku hanya membalas rayuanmu tadi, kok…"

"E—eh? Yang mana?"

Aku berdehem. "Saat kamu berpikir harus mengagetkanku terlebih dahulu supaya aku memanggilmu 'Tsugumi-_san_'."

"Dasar, sepertinya aku memang harus meminta tolong Shirasagi-_san_ untuk menegur pacarnya, si Seta-_san_ pangeran gombal itu…" dengusku.

"_Mouuu_… aku enggak diajari yang aneh-aneh sama Seta-_senpai_, kok!" Tsugumi-_san_ menggembungkan pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor tupai sekarang.

* * *

Usai makan, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Mata Tsugumi-_san_ terus terpaku pada _bath&body shop_ yang baru saja kami lewati. Kalau dideskripsikan kakinya tetap melangkah maju, sedangkan kepalanya terus menoleh memandangi lekat-lekat toko itu.

Aku terkekeh. "Mau mampir dulu enggak ke sana?"

Matanya lagi-lagi berbinar-binar saking senangnya. "Eh? Bolehkah?!"

"Dasar, padahal kamu tinggal jujur saja kalau segitu inginnya." Desahku. "Jangan-jangan kamu masih merasa sungkan denganku?"

"Bu—bukan begitu… aku hanya takut Sayo-_san_ akan marah kalau aku minta mampir-mampir dulu, gitu…" ujarnya.

"Tsugumi-_san_ terlalu khawatiran, ya?" komentarku. "Justru dengan banyak mampir, waktu kita bersama akan terasa lebih lama, 'kan?"

"Sayo-_san_…" dia terperangah. "_Unn_, Sayo-_san_ benar! Jadi, umm… ayo?"

"Hihihi, ke mana semangatmu yang tadi?" gelakku. "Masih salah tingkah karena ucapanku barusan, ya?"

"_Mouuu_… berhenti menggodaku, Sayo-_san_!" rajuknya. "Sayo-_san_ terlalu lama bergaul dengan Chisato-_san_, nih!"

"Oh iya, dong~ 'kan kami sesama pecinta anjing~" balasku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

* * *

"Uwaaaah… _sugoi_!" Tsugumi-_san_ tampak terkagum-kagum begitu sampai di rak _bath bombs_.

"Kemasannya benar-benar manis, ya?" kataku.

"Tidak hanya itu! Ternyata toko ini punya koleksi _bath bombs_ yang berbeda dari toko-toko yang biasa kukunjungi, lho!" jelas Tsugumi-_san_ dengan berapi-api.

"Fufufu, santai saja memilihnya, Tsugumi-_san_~" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"_Nee_, Sayo-_san_?"

"Iya?"

"Karena sebentar lagi larut malam, bagaimana kalau Sayo-_san_ menginap saja di rumahku?" tawar Tsugumi-_san_ sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan _bath bomb_.

"Hmm, besok memang sudah akhir pekan sih, ya?" kataku sambil menggaruk tengkuk. "Kalau begitu, aku kabari Hina dulu, ya."

Aku pun lekas menelepon Hina dan menjelaskan tentang tawaran Tsugumi-_san_ tadi.

_"Oh, enggak apa-apa, kok, onee-chan!"_ jawab Hina. _"Sekarang aku juga lagi di rumah Aya-chan!"_

"Kamu enggak pulang?" tanyaku.

_"Kayaknya aku bakal menginap saja, deh."_ Ujar Hina. _"Aya-chan sejak tadi menahanku supaya jangan pulang, enggak tahu tuh kenapa."_

_"Katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin Aya-chan berikan padaku malam ini dan di sini juga, onee-chan kira-kira tahu, enggak?"_

"Kalau aku tahu dan memberitahukannya padamu, kasihan Maruyama-_san_ yang sudah repot-repot memikirkannya, 'kan?" balasku. "Hargai niat baiknya, kamu menginaplah di sana."

_"Oke! Terima kasih, onee-chan! Bye bye~!"_

Sambungan telepon pun diputusnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tsugumi-_san_.

"Boleh, kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sayo-_san_ enggak bilang juga ke orangtua Sayo-_san_?"

"Hmm… orangtuaku sedang dinas ke luar, sih…" ujarku. "Seminggu ini di rumah hanya ada aku dan Hina."

Tsugumi-_san_ tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya, Sayo-_san_ akan menginap di rumahku untuk pertama kalinya~"

"Kamu benar-benar menantikannya, ya?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi…" wajahnya merona.

"Apalagi?"

"Apalagi aku bisa kesampaian untuk mencoba _bath bomb_ bersama Sayo-_san_."

'Mencoba bath bomb bersamaku'? Aku mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. Err… tunggu, jangan-jangan maksudnya.

"Mandi bersama Sayo-_san_…" gumam Tsugumi-_san_ pelan seperti sedang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mengatur napasku, berusaha tenang.

"Nah, kalau begitu apa ada _bath bomb_ baru yang ingin kamu coba? Biar aku yang traktir." tawarku kemudian.

"E—eh? Jangan begitu, aku jadi merasa enggak enak sama Sayo-_san_ nanti…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potongku. "Ayo, pilih saja kamu mau yang mana."

"Ba—baiklah, kalau begitu… terima kasih banyak, Sayo-_san_." Ucap Tsugumi-_san_ sambil memasukkan dua jenis _bath bomb_ ke dalam keranjang belanja.

* * *

Begitu sampai di kediaman Hazawa, aku disambut dengan baik oleh kedua orangtua Tsugumi-_san_. Yah, meskipun kami tidak mengatakan bahwasanya kami menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, sih.

Usai makan malam bersama, aku dan Tsugumi-_san_ pun mengucap selamat malam pada kedua orangtuanya kemudian kami pun berlalu ke kamar Tsugumi-_san_.

_Ah, aromanya benar-benar khas Tsugumi-san…_ gumamku sambil memejamkan mata begitu sampai di kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Sayo-_san_?" tanya Tsugumi-_san_ sambil menyiapkan handuk dan pakaian ganti untukku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tertegun melihat suasana kamarmu." Jawabku seraya duduk di karpet dan menyandarkan punggungku pada ranjang.

"Umm… maaf, berantakan, ya?" tanya Tsugumi-_san_ malu-malu.

Aku menggeleng kemudian Tsugumi-_san_ menghela napas lega.

"Karena sudah 15 menit setelah kita makan, kurasa makanan di perut kita sudah turun." Ujarku. "Mau mandi sekarang saja atau bagaimana?"

"Bo—boleh…" Tsugumi-_san_ mengiyakan sambil memeluk erat peralatan mandinya.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke kamar mandi, Tsugumi-_san_ memasukkan _bath bomb_ ke dalam _bath tub_ yang sebelumnya sudah diisi air sampai penuh.

"Kita membersihkan tubuh saja dulu sembari menunggu _bath bomb_-nya larut merata di dalam _bath tub_." Ucapnya sambil membuang kertas kemasan ke tong sampah di bawah wastafel.

Ah… jantungku berdebar kencang. Meski aku cukup sering mandi bersama para member Roselia saat kami mengadakan _training camp_, ternyata rasanya memang beda ketika mandi bersama gadis yang kusukai.

Selama membersihkan tubuh masing-masing, kami saling diam. Entah karena tidak tahu harus mengobrolkan apa, atau mungkin rasa malu dan canggung yang sejak tadi terus menghinggapi. Wajar saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berduaan tanpa sehelai pun benang yang menempel.

"_Ano_… aku masuk ke _bath tub_ duluan, ya." Kataku.

"Oh iya, silahkan, Sayo-_san_."

Tidak lama setelah aku masuk, Tsugumi-_san_ menyusul dan berendam dengan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Ma—maaf, ya… jadi sempit begini." Ucap Tsugumi-_san_ canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah… jangan terlalu cemas, Tsugumi-_san_."

Kemudian kami saling diam lagi.

"Kita benar-benar sudah jadian, ya?" celetuk Tsugumi-_san_.

"Umm… iya, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku bingung.

Tiba-tiba raut mukanya menjadi muram. "Karena di dalam interaksi kita tidak banyak yang berubah makanya kupikir Sayo-san tidak terlalu menganggap status hubungan kita dengan serius..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudnya?"

"Bu—bukan apa-apa!" pekik Tsugumi-_san_ sambil bangkit kemudian membilas tubuhnya dan buru-buru meninggalkanku.

_Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_ Pikirku.

* * *

Begitu selesai berpakaian, aku pun kembali ke kamar Tsugumi-_san_. Dadaku mencelus ketika aku mendapati tupai kecilku itu duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menunduk lesu. Aku pun duduk bersimpuh di depannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsugumi-_san_…" ucapku. "Karena aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang kamu maksud di kamar mandi barusan."

Tsugumi-_san_ cepat-cepat menggeleng. "I—ini salahku… padahal seharusnya aku tahu Sayo-_san_ tidak akan mau melakukannya sampai ke tahap itu."

Kemudian dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena sadar telah keceplosan.

"Tahap itu? Tsugumi-_san_, kalau kamu ngomong setengah-setengah begini aku tidak akan pernah paham apa yang kamu maksud."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, kulihat dia mulai menangis. Astaga, apakah aku terlalu menekannya?

Aku pun bangkit dan spontan memeluknya erat.

"Sayo-_san_… Sayo-_san_…!" isaknya.

Lalu aku membelainya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, menangislah dulu sepuasmu."

Setelah tangisannya agak mereda, aku pun menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir yang sebelumnya sudah diletakkan oleh ibunya saat kami mandi tadi.

"Silahkan, Tsugumi-_san_." Kataku sambil menyodorkan cangkir bagiannya ke hadapannya.

Tsugumi-_san_ meraih cangkir itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kemudian, aku duduk di sampingnya dan mulai mengusap punggungnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku menyakitimu…" sesalku.

Tsugumi-_san_ meletakkan kembali cangkir ke atas meja kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"Sayo-_san_, aku sangat menyukaimu." Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, aku juga menyukaimu, Tsugumi-_san_." Balasku sambil merangkulnya.

"Apakah di dalam benak Sayo-_san_ tidak pernah terlintas untuk menyentuhku lebih dari berpegangan tangan dan pelukan…?"

"Umm… misalnya?"

"Berciuman."

Aku agak kaget mendengarnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat sisi Tsugumi-_san_ yang seperti ini. Berciuman katanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini?

"Apakah kamu diremehkan teman-temanmu karena kita tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih intim?" selidikku.

_Ah, seharusnya aku enggak usah berkata begitu…_

"Ini murni keinginanku sendiri, Sayo-_san_." Tsugumi-san menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin lebih mengenal orang yang kucintai lebih dari sekedar saling bertukar pikiran."

Dasar tupai kecilku ini…

"Baiklah, namun aku tak akan menahan diri, Tsugumi-_san_." Kataku kemudian sambil menyingkap rambutnya.

Tsugumi-_san_ memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapnya. Aku menelan ludah dan mulai mempersempit jarak di antara wajah kami. Bibir kami pun bersentuhan. Seharusnya begini pun cukup, 'kan? Apa aku harus menunggu dulu selama beberapa detik baru kemudian menyudahinya?

Tiba-tiba kedua lengan Tsugumi-_san_ memeluk tengkukku, seolah ingin ciuman ini berlangsung lebih lama. Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Tsugumi-_san_ tampak menikmatinya walau bisa kurasakan napasnya yang tercekat karena tidak ingin sampai menghembuskan napasnya di depan wajahku.

Aku pun melepasnya sejenak agar dia bisa menghirup udara terlebih dahulu.

"Sa—Sayo-_san_…"

"I—iya?"

"Kumohon…"

Dia berbaring dan menarik lenganku hingga membuat posisi kali ini menjadi aku membawahinya. 'Kumohon' katanya? Apakah dia masih menginginkannya?

Benar, untuk apa aku menahan diri? Kami adalah sepasang kekasih, 'kan? Ini hal yang wajar, 'kan…?

"Sayo-_san_…?"

Aku malah berbaring di sampingnya sambil membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

"Sudah kuduga, aku memang belum bisa melakukannya…" desahku.

"A—ah, memang terlalu cepat untuk kita, ya? Ahahahaha…" Tsugumi-_san_ tertawa dengan canggung.

"Tapi… terima kasih, Sayo-_san_." Lanjutnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar senang."

* * *

Jam besar di ruang keluarga berdentang, menandakan sudah tengah malam.

"Wah, sudah pergantian hari, ya?" kata Tsugumi-_san_ sambil mengambil sesuatu di balik bantalnya.

Dengan senyumnya yang hangat dia menyodorkan kotak kado dengan bungkus yang warnanya senada dengan rambutku itu ke depanku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayo-_san_!"

Aku cukup terkejut. "Terima kasih, boleh kubuka sekarang kadonya?"

Tsugumi-_san_ mengangguk.

Dalam kotak itu aku mendapati krim untuk pelembab tangan dan _pick_ gitar baru.

"Ahahahaha, maaf, ya… padahal hadiahnya hanya ini, tapi aku sampai membuatmu menginap di rumahku…" ucap Tsugumi-_san_ sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Aku pun mengecup keningnya. "Terima kasih banyak, akan kugunakan semua ini baik-baik."

Tsugumi-_san_ menyentuh keningnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Dasar, sekarang sudah bisa menyerangku tiba-tiba, nih?"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Dasar, curang… kalau kamu begini, yang ada aku akan semakin jatuh hati padamu, 'kan, tupai kecilku yang manis?

* * *

** Maap, yak... enggak sampai ena-ena wik-wik-wik skidipapap chips ahoyy~ ehe**


End file.
